Waffle Academy
Waffle Academy (ワッフル学院) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer Overview Behavior & Policy At first they were specialized in industry and manufactury, but after communication with Belgium broke down, they specialized in Belgian food to keep their school afloat, and begin to grow popular with their food. The school has good relations with Blue Division High School and Anzio Girls High School and often reunite themselves into widely popular festivals. Their students are conservative and hard working as they didn't hesitate to switch their school's speciality to save it. Materiel Their force consists of the French AMC-35 and the Belgian T-15 (Belgian version of the Vickers Carden-Loyd 6-Ton). They manage to acquire, after much negociations, some M4(105) Sherman but they seems to have issues with the turrets. They also possesses a turretless M24 Chaffee. Tactics Their key tactics are unknown. Schoolship Waffle bought and give a second life to an American schoolship that meant to be dismanteled but its appeareance is unknown. They have various facilities to process meats and seafood. They also have an arts division on the schoolship's side. Uniform As no student is ever seen, no visual of their uniform is available. Background Waffle is a smaller school with an interesting past. As Belgium as a nation has limited natural ressources thus their economy focus on importing raw materials and sell the valued-added finished products. The Kansai region formed political bonds with Belgium, on the surface, for no reason than cultural exchange. But in actuality the local government wanted to poach their manufacture technology. Waffle was originally called Belgian industry exchange school. And it was successful in improving the manufacturing skills of the locals. However when the war started, the contact with Belgium broke down and the school shrunk. Senshado thus halted there. Some members of the school sees that the end is near and refused to give up, so they changed the school's direction to focus on Belgian culinary traditions. This was a hit with Kobe citizens and the school started growing again. The school changed its name to Waffle to reflect that it is no longer about manufacturing. When they start to run out of classroom for new students, they purchased and refurbished an American school ship that was meant to be dismantled. The increased popularity of the school means they started running into cooking ingredient shortages, and have now started to import food products from Belgium directly. The school just kept upgrading their facilities until they were able to process meats, seafood, and there was even an arts division on the side. As the school expanded, so did the student numbers and Senshado was revived. 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament Against Yogurt Waffle participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Yogurt Academy as their first opponent. Their force was composed of four AMC-35, four T-15 and two M4(105) Sherman. Yogurt didn't let them breath as they stormed Waffle starting position, during the firefight Waffle open a breach in Yogurt's lines and should have sent the T-15 for disturbance but they missed the opportunity and Waffle lost all their tanks by attrition. They were eliminated in the first round. Members Waffle Academy hasn't any students of note. Vehicles operated Tanks * T-15 * AMC-35 * M24 Chaffee (only chassis) * M4(105) Sherman Trivia *Their logo consists of their name "Waffle" written on a ribbon on a Waffle with a yellow "W" on it. **The Waffle is a specially from Belgium. **The logo is a Liège Waffle. **The "W" means obviously Waffle (or wafe in wallon). Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Schools